A true war
by silvershadowseeker
Summary: Daphne has loved Harry for a long time and has known that they wear soul mates for just as long. its time for her to act and Draco will play a role in it. Harry will learn who is true freind are. HarryxDaphne
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter

Key:

_:spells:_

_"thoughts"_

"talking"

* * *

Harry was walking down halls of Hogwarts silently when he heard something that sounding like a female whimpering. He rounded the corner and saw Draco and his goons pinning a blond hair female to a wall. She was whimpering and trying to get away from them, Harry saw Draco's hand up her skirt, and Crabbe had two wands in his hand.

The young girl seemed to have blood running down her nose and mouth. Harry Flashed with anger when he saw this and all he could think about was he wanted to protect this girl. He didn't understand this feeling, but he knew he had to keep her safe. His wand was in his hand in a heartbeat _:Stupefy, Stupefy, Stupefy: _he yelled hitting all three of the men bouncing Crabbe's head off the wall. The all fell down and Harry ran to the girl who was now crying. Harry took her in his arms and held her to him. He had seen that she was in slytherin house but this didn't matter.

Harry then heard running foots steps and saw professors Snape, Flitwick, and McGonagall running over. Professor snape looks angry as he saw three of his students on the ground. "Potter 50 points from Gryffindor and detention for the rest of the year." he said. Professor McGonagall look from snap to Harry then saw the young girl in his arms. "Harry who is this girl?" she asked him pointing to the whimpering girl in his arms.

the young girl seems to collect herself and lightly pushed away from Harry. She turned to face the professors. " I..I am Daphne Greengrass, 6th year, Slytherin. Professor pleases do not be angry with Harry. he just saved my life, Draco and his stupid goons had me p..pined to the wall." she said taking a breath. "Draco was fingering me as his goons held me, If Harry didn't come when he did I would have been raped." she said. Professor Snape's face became raw anger. he waved his wand at Draco waking him up and yanked him to his feet. " Malfoy raping a girl is on terms of explosion, Potter take Miss Greengrass to the medical wing to have her checked out." he said. Harry put a hand on Daphne's back and lead her away. Daphne didn't seems to mind as he did this in fact he felt warm and protected. _"Fucking Draco My dad is going to be pissed, but at least this is a way for me to be with Harry."_ she thought to herself as he took her to the medical wing. Once there Madam Pomfrey ran over to them. "Draco tried to rape her." Said Harry. Pomfrey looked at the young girl who nodded her head. Pomfrey lightly took the girls hand and moved her to a bed. "Pleases, can Harry stay here with me. I..I feel safe with him around." Daphne said with a small voice. Harry liked her voice it sounded so sweet but it was also really scared. Pomfrey smiled at her and looked at Harry and motions for him to sit in the chair next to the girl.

Harry did this and he felt Daphne's hand on his. He took her hand in his and smiled at her. Pomfrey's wand had a soft glow and she looked at the young girl who nodded as Pomfrey lifted her skirt she held it near her panties for a few secants before the glow stopped and she looked at Harry who had seemed to have seen the blood on Daphne's leg and her pink panties because he was bright red. She noticed Daphne didn't seem to mind and that the girl's face was also red. she smiled at her and squeezed the girl's hand lightly as the headmaster and professor snape at his heals followed closely by Professor McGonagall. "Poppy how is the girl?" Dumbledore asked Pomfrey. "Mostly scared sir. I want to keep her over night thought sir. She does have some tarring of her membrane but not bad. She will be ok. Mr. Potter should stay as well as the girl doesn't seem to want him to leave her side." she said as she waved making the blood on Daphne's leg vanished and gave Harry a warm smile.

"Very well Poppy." he said. Professor Snape let out a small sigh before looking at Harry "It...would seem I overrated before finding out everything. You will not have detention, but still you will lose 50 points for being out after curfew." he said dryly to Harry. He then turned on his heels and walked out. "Harry 100 points to Gryffindor not just for sticking up for a fellow classmate but one who is in a house that your house doesn't get along with. I am proud of you." said McGonagall with a small and left as well.

Professor Dumbledore nodded at the two students before walking out himself. Harry Looked at Daphne as she laid down but didn't let go of his hand. he smiled softly at her and noticed she smiled back at him. her smile made his heart skip a beat. _" that was weird why did my heart skip a beat just now?"_ he asked himself but kept it to himself. He felt a blanket on his back and saw Pomfrey smiling at him before walking into her office. "Thank you Pot...Harry for saving me back there." Said Daphne. Harry turned to the girl and smiled. He had seen her in class but didn't know much about her. "You're welcome, So..your name is Daphne?" he asked. Daphne's heart fluttered when he said her name. _"He knows me name, YES he knows my name that stupid twit hasn't gotten her claws in my man yet."_ she thought herself. She smiled sweetly and nodded. "Yes my name is Daphne, Daphne Greengrass." she said and fell asleep.

Harry fell asleep as well after a time. Madam Pomfrey walked out to check on the two students and froze as she looked at them. They both had a soft white glow around them, she cursed under her breath and walked back into her office closing the door. she grabbed some flu power and through it into the fire. "Professor Dumbledore you need to see this." she said. a few moments later Professor Dumbledore came out of the fire with a raised eyebrow the woman.

she pointed out side her office. He walked out of the office and then saw why he was called. " Go tell Minerva to get a private room set up." he said with a sigh as he sat down in a chair in which he had summoned to him. _"Fcuking hell there goes my plan for Harry to marry Ginny. Stupid Greengrass girl, why do I get the feeling she let herself get caught by Draco?" _ he thought to himself.

The next morning Harry woke up to find Daphne smiling at him. Her smile made his heart sing, without realizing what he was doing he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. _"she tastes like honey."_ he thought. Daphne was a little shocked at Harry's lips on hers but she didn't push away, she licked his lips and when his lips parted she pushed her tongue into his mouth exploring it with her tongue. He seemed to have done the same thing. _"Oh my God he tastes good. Fuck I want his cock, ayah no get that thought out of my head." _she thought to herself.

She opened her eyes and Saw Dumbledore looking at them in amusement. She quickly broke the kiss looking at him. Harry looked at her in shock. _"Did that just happen?"_ he thought then fallow her gaze to see the amused Professor Dumbledore. "Professor...it's not what it seems. we wear j...just wear...I um..." she stammered out. _"Yes Domblefuck, think I did not think I meant that kiss." she thought to herself "Now I just need to keep that Bitch away from Harry, and make sure he knows about him being a member of the seven. _"she thought to herself. what happened what happened next shocked her. Harry had his head tilted at her but seemed to keep his mouth shut. _"Shit, Harry you can hear my thoughts. Not a word I will explain later."_ she thought and he nodded his understanding but didn't look happy.

Dumbledore was trying figure out what they both wear thinking but could not enter Harry's mind because of Daphne's family ability was protecting him. "Harry my boy, it would seem that you have found something very few people find in their lives. You have found your soul mate. with this being said she is now Mrs Potter." he said trying harder to get into Harry's mind but was blocked.

Daphne looked at Dumbledore as she knew what he was trying to do . Harry looked at Dumbledore then to Daphne. "Soul bonded?" he asked. "I will explain once we move to my office Harry. Her mom and dad are there waiting." he said. He then stood up and nodded at the two to fallow. Daphne got up and noticed she still had Harry's hand in hers. She then looked at him and moved her hand to lace her fingers with his which he smiled at her.

They walked through the halls getting a lot of people to look at them. A lot of whispers broke out. As soon as they got to the gargoyle statue which moved when it saw Dumbledore. Once inside the office Daphne let go of Harry's hand as she ran to her mother who hugged her tightly. She then felt her father hug her. "It..it was horrible Draco he..." she was saying but was silenced by her father's finger. He then looked over at Harry. "You are Harry Potter?" he asked Harry. With his nod Mr. Greengrass lightly spun his daughter and pushed her to Harry.

"I want to get to know your husband better, but I bet you want to as well." Harry looked at Daphne, then her father, and then final at Dumbledore. "Husband? what?" Harry asked. Dumbledore only fake chuckled as he sat down behind his desk. "Yes Mr. Potter, last night the young Miss. Greengrass or Mrs. Potter's and your soul reached out to each other and formed a bond which made you two become one. She is your wife now Harry. I know it's hard to understand Harry but if you reject her you both could lose your power." he said.

Harry looked at Daphne who was bright red and then at her father who and a smirk on his lips. "You know Harry, if you wanted to Marry my daughter all you had to do is ask." Mr. Greengrass said which earned him a smack on the arm by his wife.

"What my husband Alex meant Harry is we do not mind you being with our little Daphne. but I do ask you let her keep her virginity until she is seventeen." she said full knowing what her daughter would say. "MOTHER!" Daphne shouted turned as red as a tomato. Harry also turned red and put an arm around Daphne who smiled a little at him. "I promise Mrs. Greengrass." Mrs. Greengrass laughed a little and then stuck her tongue out. "Harry pleases call me Clair. I am your mother-in-law after all." she said with a warm smile.

Harry then turned even more red when he felt Daphne's lips on the side of his mouth. Professor McGonagall walked into the office and raised an eyebrow at Daphne who stop what she was doing. "Professor Dumbledore the room is finished. Harry, Daphne you will be sharing a private room, the password is honey sickles until you change it. But make sure you keep it to yourselves. also if you change it make sure to tell me or one of the other heads of houses, or Professor Dumbledore himself." she said.

Harry looked at her and blinked a few times. _"My own room...with Daphne? my own room...with a hot looking girl?"_ he thought to himself. "Harry! we can hear each other's thoughts be careful what you say, but thank you for thinking I am hot. Your hot too." she said with a coy smile. Harry's mouth dropped. "Well you two if your done being stunned at each other I will show you your room. We will let your parents and Professor Dumbledore talk." Professor McGonagall said as she walked to the door.

Harry and Daphne walked behind her. "We will talk over winter break when you come and visit Harry." said Alex which Harry nodded to him. The fallowed Professor McGonagall which to Daphne's surprise walked really fast for her age. _"God damn this woman walks fast." _she thought. She heard Harry holding back chuckling at her comment. once they got to a prorate she looked at it and spoke the password and walked in. Harry and Daphne walked in as well and both looked in awe as it was like their own little dorm. it had a bathroom, bookshelves with books, a couch, and one Queen size bed. Harry saw the bed and turned beat red.

Daphne laughed at him and leaned up to his ear, "what did you expect Harry, we are Married of Corse we have a bed that we both will be sleeping in." she whisper into his ear and nibbled Harry's ear. Professor McGonagall saw what Daphne did and let out a sigh. "I will leave you two alone. Make sure to not do too much P.D.A." she said with a small smile on her lips as she walked out closing the portrait behind her leaving the two sixteen year olds alone in the room.

* * *

Silvershadow: well first chapter done

Daphne: Hehe Harry is all mine and that Stupid Bitch cannot have him.

Harry: Daph who is the stupid bitch?

-Give Daphne a glare to stop her from telling-

Silversahdow: you will find out later Harry

Daphne: but but...-whimpers-

silvershadow: Calm down Daph you will have fun promise...that all for now will update more later...maybe throw in Daphne sinning songs, tell me what you guys would like her to sing nd I may choose something one of my readers pick.

-Daphne gulps-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter

Penny is wise: thankx hehe, I did say how old they are and that they wear both in the same year at end of chapter it says "the two sixteen year olds alone in the room." but i did change the stuff about her being Mrs. Potter... didn't see that and that was a typo on me thankx for pointing it out :D...

Key:

_:spells:_

_"thoughts"_

"talking"

* * *

Harry sat down with a sigh. He couldn't believe it. He, Harry James Potter was marry to one of the hottest girls in his year, maybe even in the school. He looked at Daphne who was trying not to burst into laughter. "Right you know what I am thinking." he said and she nodded at him

He then remembered what she had said in the medical wing. "So can you tell me something. One, why would you say something like that about Professor Dumbledore? Two, who is this Bitch you keep talking about? and Three, what the hell do you mean by a member of the seven?" he asked her.

It was Daphne who let out a small sigh this time and sat down. she then looked around the room. She took out her wand and waved it a few times before nodding. she walked over to a glowing lamp and waved her wand making it stop glowing.

"Now that there are no items that have been spelled to listen in on us. first, Dumbledore is a lying backstabbing old man. He was been trying to steal your money for years, but the council of Seven has stopped him the best we could. Secant, Dumbledore signed an illegal Marriage Document with Molly Weasley. Not sure what the document says but it's between you and Ginny. Ginny has been giving you love potions sense last year." she said stopping to make sure Harry got all of it so far.

At Harry's slow nod Daphne went on. "You don't seem affected by normal Love potions thank god. But she may try to use Amortentia on you." she said and saw Harry looking confused. "It's a very powerful Love Potion. Now third, you are a member of the Seven and Head of the council of seven. The seven refer to the oldest and most powerful families in the world. They are called The Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses. There are five here in England. The Most Ancient and Most Noble House Longbottom, The Most Ancient and Most Noble House Bones, The Ancient and Most Noble House Greengrass, The Most Ancient and Most Noble House Black, and The Most Ancient and Most Noble House Potter. They are also the powerhouses and are considered the leaders of the council of seven. The Potters are the Head of the council of Seven as they are the ones that formed the council of seven. Dumbledore got it wrong we became married, I am not simple Mrs. Potter and you are not simple Mr. Potter. We are in fact the Lord and Lady potter." she said and giggled and Harry's face.

Harry was looking at Daphne with complete shock. He wasn't just married but his family was called a Most Ancient and Most Noble House. Then his face became anger. "Why wasn't I told about this, don't I have a right to know?" he yelled but then felt sad as he Saw Daphne look down. "Sorry Daphne I am not mad at you, just angry that no one told me about this." he said and took Daphne's hand making her smile at him.

Daphne got up and had Harry fallow her to the couch they had in the room. once they wear comfy She kissed his cheek. " I have a bad feeling about Ron Weasley, I think he knows about the document, Granger I don't think knows but she gets on my nerves. She is really smart, but she lets people think for her about stuff like which families are evil and which ones are not." she said.

Harry let out a sigh. He knew what she saw saying was true. If Ron ever knew that the sorting hat wanted to put him in Slytherin Ron would lose it. He looked over at Daphne who had her head tilted at him. "First you the Sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. But I asked it not to because of what people told me, also at the time the only Slytherin I know was Malfoy." he said.

Daphne laughed out right at this. She understood that one, Draco was a dumbass. "Ok one thing you need to know is you do have some supporters in Slytherin. You have me...your wife, you have my best friend Tracey Davis, and you have Blaise Zabini. None of our families fallowed Voldemort in the first war, my family stayed out of the war completely. None of our families believe in that Pure-Blood supremacy Bullshit either. Tracey, Blaise and I are outcasts in Slytherin." she said watching him.

Harry fallowed her words and nodded at her. He then bit his lower lip and leaned in and claimed her lips. He loved the taste of her lips and wondered if she would let him have more. She smiled at him as she had her eyes closed, she parted her lips letting him have access to her mouth. Harry took this as a sign and slid his tongue into her mouth which she did the same.

The kissed for a long time until broke the kiss gasping for air. Daphne was the first to speak after that. "Wow" was all she could say. Harry agreed and laid his head in her lap. He could not figure out why he felt so comfortable with Daphne but he didn't wanted he loved her and he was going to keep her safe from everyone and everything that tried to harm her. He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep on her lap. Daphne found Harry falling asleep on her lap so cute, she gently too his glasses off and placed them on the coffee table in front of them. she then slowly drifted into sleep herself.

* * *

Silvershadow: next Chapter Daphne and Harry are going to find out Harry's Inheritance.

Daphne: Yay didn't have to sing -smiles happly

Silvershadow: Don't push your luck Daph. Never know when I will have you sing -smiles evilly-

-Daphne whimpers-

Harry: So Silvershadow what is me Inheritance.?

silvershadow: -Smiles evilly- not telling.

Both Daphne and Harry: aw. No fun.

Silvershadow: pleases R&R people thank you.


End file.
